We are in the Bleach world!
by panda-of-darkness
Summary: Two girls get stuck in the Bleach world, kidnapped by the Espada, and almost die! One girl even has an inner hollow. Can they stay alive in this world of battle, or are they destined to fail?
1. Chapter 1

In the Bleach world?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello my name is Brittany but in this story i will be called Britt, Oh. My cousin Stacy will be in this story!  
Disclaimer/: I don't own Bleach characters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me and Stacy were in my room talking about how it'd be awesome if we got pulled into the Bleach world.  
Stacy: Wouldn't that be cool though?  
Me: Totally! Dude i wouldn't know what to do first!  
~~Me: Stacy loves Shuhei, Toushiro & Ulquiorra~~ ~~Stacy: Britt loves Renji, Nova, & Grimmjow~~ Me: You'd run up to Toushiro so fast he couldn't run from you!  
Stacy: Well Britt, at least i wouldn't be chasing him.  
Me: Hey! I wouldn't chase Renji!  
Stacy: Yes you would Britt.  
Me: No, i would glomp him!  
Stacy: Would that be your Bankai?  
Me: Hey, that sounds cool. "Bankai! Flying Leap!  
*Me and Stacy bust out laughing*  
~Then we went outside to play some. We did kart-wheels, threw rocks at targets, and did some fighting with my samurai swords. Then we went back in my room because it got so dark we couldn't see anything~ Me: *sigh* well, what do you want to do?  
Stacy: *sigh* I don't know.  
Me: Let's play with my samurai swords some more.  
Stacy: I get the middle one!  
Me: Okay, I get the longest one!  
*We are fighting with them, then Bleach comes on*  
Me: Bleach Time!  
Stacy: Let's keep our swords & stab the people we hate Me: K.O.A.  
*We stab the bounts, and i stab chad*  
Stacy: Why'd you stab Chad?  
Me: He's weird!  
Stacy: *sigh* Okay, i guess that's alright.  
We hear a strange noise then a black portal appears in the doorway of my room. Stacy looks at me, "Britt"  
I look at her then she says "You First"  
I walk slowly up to the portal then slowly reach for the middle.  
"Britt hurry up"  
"Sorry, sorry, just making things dramatic, Yesh"  
I look at Stacy and squint my eyes and stick out my toungue.  
Stacy: Man, do you look better than ever?  
Me: Yeah, Yeah, whatever.  
I stick out my sword (It's in the sheath) and touch the portal but then, i start to turn around to tell Stacy that it looks safe and i slip, then i'm just falling, & falling, kinda like i'm never gonna stop. Next thing i know i hit something hard.  
"Oww, That's gonna leave a mark"  
I look around and notice that Stacy isn't with me, i start to panic. I stand up and start to holler, "Stacy!!!!", "Hello"  
"Hello." A voice says.  
"Who's there?" i ask confused. Then turn around and see.  
"Ichigo?" I ask bewilderd.  
"H-how do you know my name?" He asked.  
"I-uh...i"  
'CRASH'  
"Ouch, I always get hurt!" I said getting up.  
"Britt!" Stacy yelled.  
"Stacy?" i asked once again confused.  
"Britt?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ichigo?" Stacy asked, somewhat non-beileving.  
"Me?" I asked my self, Now uberly confused.  
"Okay, Ichigo meet Stacy. Stacy meet Ichigo." i said.  
"Then your Britt?" Ichigo asked, showing frustration.  
"Yes, well no." i start.  
Ichigo looks at me like 0_0 "My name is Brittany, but everyone calls me Britt. i said annoyed.  
"Is this real?" Stacy asks, looking dazed.  
i pinch Stacy on the arm.  
"Owwww!" Stacy yelled.  
Me: Well, it's real. i say smirking at her.  
Renji runs up to Ichigo, "Is everything okay?" he asked.  
"R-renji!?" i asked him.  
"Uh...Yeah, who are you?" he asked, pointing to me & Stacy.  
"I'm Brittany but you can call me Britt. i say.  
"Stacy." She replies.  
Uryu walks up beside Ichigo. "Who"  
"Brittany" Ichigo points to me.  
"And Stacy" Renji points to Stacy.  
"Hello Uryu." i say smiling how Gin does all the time.  
"Britt, don't smile like that. It reminds me of Gin"  
I stop making the face so fast everyone is just like o_o "Heh, Sorry, Gin creeps me out a little." i say fast.  
"A little?" Stacy asks. "Britt, every time you see a picture of him you run and hide"  
Gin walks up behind me but i don't know about him standing there.  
"Hello." Gin says happily.  
i turn around a little bit and just stand there, then all of a sudden i'm gone.  
"Britt!" Stacy yells.  
Gin asks innocently, "What did i do?" still smiling weirdly.  
"Nothing." Stacy replies, "She's just afraid of you"  
I come out from behind a bush and start to slowly sneak away.  
Gin looks disappointed and says, "I guess that means that Brittany doesn't like me"  
I freeze. (How did he know my real name) i thought.  
Stacy must have been reading my thoughts because she broke the silence by asking him, "How did you know her real name"  
He smiles his constant smile and replies, "A magician can never tell his secret." he smiles at me and says, "nice meeting you"  
I cringe, and whisper to Stacy, "Is it me or is he even creepier in person"  
Stacy shrugs her shoulders and says, "Who knows"  
I hear Ichigo and Renji saying, "Looks like Gin has a girlfriend"  
I walk up to Ichigo and smack him in the back of the head.  
"Ouch, Hey what was that for?" Ichigo asked frustrated.  
"Why didn't you hit Renji?" Stacy asks.  
"Because he's cooler than Ichigo." I say calmly.  
"I wonder how Gin knew your real name was Brittany." Renji asked.  
"I dunno." Ichigo replied rubbing his head.  
I just look at them and say, "He probably just heard me say it"  
"I hope that's the reason." Stacy said. "Britt, why do you hate him so much?" She asked looking at me for an answer.  
"I don't hate him it's just...he smiles all the time and it's creepy." i replied.  
Gin is sneaking up behind me and he hears me say that i don't hate him and he wraps his arms around me in a hug.  
"Wha-?" 0_0 "Who's hugging me?" i asked kinda not wanting to know.  
"So you don't hate me Brittany!" Gin exclaims.  
"G-G-GIN!?" I yell.  
He stops hugging me, then i turn around to try and run but he grabs my rist and pulls me in and kisses me.  
"GIN!" Stacy yells.  
He stops and i'm staring at everyone and i just fall over all of a sudden and my face is like XD Ichigo yells at Gin and Gin leaves then, after i know he's gone i get up and dust my self off.  
Stacy smiles at me, "Aww, Britt has a future husband." She says.  
Renji starts laughing with her.  
"It's not funny!" I snap.  
Ichigo replies, "Man, Gin is an unpredictable person"  
"Wait!" Stacy exclaims. "Where's Chad"  
Renji points in a direction and says, "He all of a sudden got hurt so he wanted to stay in the house"  
I look at Stacy and then back at Renji & Ichigo then say, "I might know what happend to him"  
Me and Stacy follow them to the house where Chad was, We went in the room where Chad was then i looked at his hurt shoulder, It looked like someone had stabbed it. Stacy looked from Chad's hurt arm to me and then back at Chad. "Britt!" Stacy yelled.  
"I didn't know it would really work!" i defended.  
Renji and ichigo are just looking at us confused.  
I look at Chad "Sorry dude." i say softly.  
Chad looks at me and Stacy "Who are they"  
"My names Stacy." Stacy says fast.  
"My names Brittany." i say.  
"Why did you say you were sorry?" Chad asked.  
"Because she-" Stacy started.  
"Lets' just say i had something to do with it." I interupt.  
Chad looks at us confused. "huh?" he mutters.  
Nova walks in, (he's in the stuffed thing form)  
I run up to him and hug him so hard he can't breath then he escapes and Stacy hugs the breath out of him also.  
"Can you please stop doing that?" Nova asks.  
Me and Stacy look at him and in unison we say,  
"Were sorry!" Me and Stacy smile at him.  
CRASH. BOOM. BOP?  
"What was that?" Stacy asked.  
Then Urahara ran in yelling "INTRUDERS"  
"Trouble?" Renji asked.  
"Sounds like it." Ichigo replied.  
"Teehe. Sounds like FUN!" I yell putting two fists in the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Long Live The Story!  
Disclaimer/: I don't own bleach.  
~~~~ Ichigo, Renji, and Urahara turn and look at me.  
"What? Never heard of someone that liked to fight?" I ask.  
"No. We have but-"Ichigo Started.  
"It's never been a girl." Renji finished.  
I smile and look at Stacy. "It might take them a while to get used to me"  
"Yeah, especially since you have those random urges." Stacy says.  
"What urges?" Ichigo asked leaning closer to me.  
"Um...I just get these sudden urges to beat up or kill someone"  
"That might be a problem." Ichigo replied.  
"How?" I ask. "I have those urges when i'm wounded. Then my inner hollow comes out." Ichigo replied.  
I just look at him, "Let's hope it's not the same for me." I say.  
"They're coming!" Urahara yells, making everyone jump.  
Stacy get's out the medium-sized sword she brought from my house.  
I crack my knuckles as the hollows come in.  
"It's not polite to barge into someone's house." I tell the hollow Then i pull out my samurai sword.  
Stacy looks at me. "Britt, you are strange." she shakes her head back and forth.  
"Let's go fight." Renji says looking at Ichigo.  
Ichigo and Renji jump courageously into battle.  
The hollow i was fighting kept jumping around a lot.  
"I think i'll name you jumper!" I yell. Stacy just looks at me and shakes her head.  
Then all of a sudden all of the hollows just dissolve. "What just happend?" Stacy asked.  
"No clue." Renji and Ichigo answered.  
"Hahahaha." A deep voice laughs.  
Everyone looks around. To find the source of the voice.  
Then two people appear. One has Light blue, almost teal hair and the other has black hair.  
I step forward. "Jaggerjack." I mumble.  
Stacy joins me. "Ulquiorra." Stacy whispers.  
"The Arrancar!" Ichigo yells.  
"I told you Ulquiorra. It's the girl that Aizen wants"  
"Fine. But which one, Grimmjow? Ulquiorra asks.  
"Hm...one way to find out"  
Grimmjow and Ulquiorra jump down and start fighting me and Stacy.  
"What's this about?" Stacy asks, while in battle with Grimmjow.  
"Yeah! What'd we ever do to you?" I ask My opponent.  
"You know Grimmjow, fighting isn't good for me. considering I almost died not even a day ago!" Ulquiorra yelled.  
"What? Still weak Ulquiorra"  
"Stop talking! This is a battle!" Stacy yells.  
I start to think why aren't the boys helping us. so I look around and notice we are surrounded by silver.  
No people except for me, Stacy, and our two opponents.  
Ulquiorra takes this chance and he hits me diagnolly from my shoulder to a little past my belly-button.  
Ripping my shirt and staining my clothes with blood.  
"Britt!" Stacy yells. Then all of a sudden everyone's back. and we're fighting in Urahara's shop and everyone's there.  
I look around happy that were back, then Ulquiorra rams his sword through my shoulder.  
I hear Ichigo and Stacy yell my name, than I see Stacy fall to the floor, knocked out.  
Then everything's blurry.  
"Guess, Aizen sent us to the wrong place." Grimmjow says turning to Ulquiorra.  
Then Stacy get's up and runs to attack Grimmjow, but he moves and she only cuts him.  
I start to gain consciousness then I lost control. I went insane. "What's happening?" Urahara asked.  
"I have no idea." Renji replied.  
I get a sort of white mask over my face and my voice changes.  
"No! Brittany, listen. Don't give in to it"  
Stacy looks up and sees me. "Brittany, No!" Grimmjow kicks her so she can't speak.  
"What's happening to her?" Renji asked turning to Ichigo.  
"Her inner hollow is surfacing." Ichigo replies emotionless.  
"Ulquiorra, We found her." Grimmjow says.  
Stacy jumps up on him and tries to strangle him.  
"Brittany, fight the hollow! It's the intruder. Not you!" Ichigo yells.  
"Brittany. Who's that? Sounds weak." My inner hollow says.  
"Too late." Stacy says, as Grimmjow throws her to the floor.  
I go on a frenzy and I'm about six times stronger in my inner hollow form.  
I attack Ulquiorra and I'm about an inch from cutting his head off then Grimmjow gets up behind me and he grabs my arms puts them behind my back, (like i'm getting arrested.  
Then Ichigo Runs up to Grimmjow and yells, "Leave her alone! I have the same power as her"  
"What are you doing Ichigo?" Renji asks, panicked.  
"Grimmjow, leave her alone! You want me! Not her!" Ichigo pursuades.  
~~~~ Duhn Duhn Duuhn! Please don't hate me but...I love cliffhangers.  
Stacy: Aww! Ichigo's sacrificing his life for you!  
Me: Shoosh. I just typed as i thought of it okay?  
Stacy: Hurry up and write more!  
Me: Okay! Jeesh!  
Stacy: Hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Yay! Longest story i have!

Please review...I love it when people review!

disclaimer/: I don't own Bleach.

"We don't want you." Grimmjow replied to Ichigo.

Stacy slowly gets up but Ulquiorra grabs her neck and starts choking her.

"Wait." I yell making everyone look at me.

"What?" Grimmjow asks coldly.

"Stacy has an...um...really powerful Bonkai." I say.

"I...do?" Stacy asks.

Everyone looks at Stacy.

"I mean I do!" Stacy corrects herself.

"We'll take you with us then." Ulquiorra says, then knocks Stacy out and picks her up.

"Stacy!" Renji yells running to fight Ulquiorra.

"If you want to see this girl again then, well You'll have to find us and save her." Ulquiorra makes a black and purple portal appear then he jumps in it.

"Goodnight." Grimmjow says then he knocks me out, and he jumps into the portal also.

~~Stacy's Dream~~

"Aww look a kitty." She bends down and pick up a full grown cat.

I runs in "Stacy put that cat down!"

Then the cat turns into a huge scorpion and it turns to stacy.

"You were nice to me. I will not harm you." The scorpion says then turns and walks off.

~~End od Dream~~

Stacy wakes up and she shakes her head side to side. "That was one messed up dream!" she says yawning.

"You're awake." A familliar voice says. she looks at the person carrying her and she remembers everything that happened.

"Darn it! I thought i would wake up and be at my house." Stacy says annoyed. She looks around to see she's in a big desert-like area. "Where's Brittany!?" she yells.

"Don't worry, We didn't forget her."

Stacy looks and sees Grimmjow carrying me.

~~My Dream~~

"Hello. Anyone there?" I ask.

"We are the great and honorable Egyptian Broccolii people." A kid like voice says. I look around for the source of the annoying voice.

"We rule every world in the solar system." A group of about six people appear and they're wearing dark green hooded cloaks.

"Soon we will rule you're world as well." One of them say.

I Get into a battle stance "Show you're faces you cowards!" I yell and they all take off their hoods.

I stare at them in horror and start slowly backing away.

"We need you're soul!" One of the Brocollii people say and they glide towards me.

"Ahhhh!!!!"

~~End of Dream~~

I wake up screaming then I bring my hands to my face then I pinch myself.

"Ouch. Well, not dreaming anymore." I say rubbing the spot where I just pinched myself.

"What is you're problem?" An angry voice almost yells.

I look around then see Ulquiorra carrying Stacy and Grimmjow carrying me.

I chuckle nervously then reply to Grimmjow. "Well, I had this bad dream about a group of vegtable people, They called themselves The Great and Honorable Egyptian Brocollii people." I reply.

Grimmjow looks at me.

"We are almost there." He says through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to annoy you Grimmy." I reply.

"Sure sounds like a dream you would have Britt." Stacy says breaking the angry aura that was gathering.

"Everything's alright now!" I reply with a big smile on my face.

"You look like Sora off Kingdom Hearts!" Stacy says then busts out laughing.

"Do not!" I reply but I start laughing also.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yells.

Me and Stacy shut up instantly.

"Sorry Grimmy." I reply.

"Don't call him that." Ulquiorra says,

but it's to late.

"You had better be glad that I can't hurt you, because if I could then I would chop you both to bits right now." Grimmjow says darkly.

I look at Stacy and we both gulp.

~~20 quiet minutes later~~

Me and Stacy look around and we see that we're in a desert.

(Me- Maybe we can stop and visit Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari while we're here. Stacy- You had to mention Gaara didn't you? Me- Yep! ^_^)

"We are here." Ulquiorra says.

Grimmjow puts something around my neck then he puts me on the ground, Ulquiorra does the same to Stacy.

Stacy looks at the thing around her neck.

"Is this a collar and a lesh!?" She yells.

I look at the object around my neck and look at the chain that Grimmjow is holding.

"Do we look like canines!?" I scream.

"Do you want the truth?" Grimmjow asks.

"This is just until we get to our base." Ulquiorra replies.

Me and Stacy grumble to ourselves.

"Come on." Gimmjow says and him and Ulquiorra start leading us somewhere.

Me- Meanie-butt.

Stacy- Who's a meanie-butt?

Me- Grimmy is!!

Stacy- *sighs* Please review.

Me- Sorry I didn't update sooner.

Stacy- Yeah. She wanted a funny chapter.

Me- See Ya peoples!


End file.
